


¿Danza o Morfina?

by PetrovaHart



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrovaHart/pseuds/PetrovaHart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este one-shot esta inspirado en la canción "Assessin Tango" de Jonh Powell. Y Gracias a una persona que me animo a escribir este tipo de situaciones comprometedoras en las cuales envolvimos al medico y al investigador para brindarlos el romanticismo que aun queda en las venas del moreno.</p><p>Ninguno de los personajes aquí expuestos me pertenecen.<br/>John Watson x Sherlock Holmes<br/>Derechos: Arthur Conan Doyle | Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat. Yo sólo cree la historia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Danza o Morfina?

Baila como si nadie mirase. Ama como si nunca fueses a ser dañado. Canta como si nadie escuchase.  
Vive como si el cielo estuviese en la tierra.  
— William W. Purkey.

No quiero esconderme.  
Quiero bailar lentamente contigo de nuevo.  
Quiero bailar contigo para siempre.

— —

La melodía resonaba dentro de las paredes del apartamento de la calle Baker, gracias a la arrendataria quien proveería el reproductor con el que muchas veces se auxiliaba para "mantenerse en forma" con sus clases de pilates, más eso era otro asunto que de momento no indagaría. Sherlock tomó lugar, apenas sonó el primer acorde en guitarra, figurando tener un acompañante, elevando su mano derecha a la altura de su abdomen y la izquierda simulando tomar la mano de su invisible pareja, la danza era lenta, pero dura, con movimientos exactos y fuertes para ser el tipo de baile que el detective usualmente optaría por desenvolver. Aun cuando contaba con el horario de sus allegados tanto de Scotland Yard como el propio John, no escatimo su tiempo para ocultar que incluso el baile era necesario en un caso. Fuera cierto o no, Sherlock, sintió un extraño disfrute, al escuchar el son y moverse con él. Además, aun había minutos libres antes de que el rubio llegará, a menos que algo le hubiese traído a "casa" tiempo antes de lo programado.

La música, esa endemoniada e hipnótica música parecían estar adormeciendo su cordura y sentido común del doctor Watson quien, dejándole, sin saber cómo, allí intentando seguir un ritmo en el que fácilmente caía hundido, ahogado como en una letanía de la que no podía escapar. La sensación desconcertante llegaba a ser potenciada por las capas de ropa que le habían sido arrebatadas, dibujando en sus sentidos una imaginaria idea de desprotección y poca seguridad, conceptos que solo se acrecentaban al verse rodeado de tal ambiente predador, uno que poco podía comprender a pesar de tener a su compañero "esmerándose" por explicarle la actual situación que ese caso les traía.

La música continuaba con él solo intentando no tropezar por su poca costumbre y nerviosismo. Muchas veces, desde que había conocido al detective, se veía arrastrado e inmerso en desconcertantes situaciones casi sin darse por enterado, todo por la capacidad que tenía Sherlock de llevarle, tal y como en aquel baile, a su ritmo avasallador y poco natural para cualquier otro ser humano que no fuese él mismo.

Era por todo aquello que sin duda sus ojos se desviaron enfocándose lejos del otro, reflejando el suelo como si éste le entregase la manta de seguridad que necesitaba. Ya era demasiada aquella invasión a su tranquilidad mental, como para además sumarle el tener que enfrentarse al rostro, siempre intenso, del otro hombre. No obstante, y cómo solía suceder, Sherlock parecía tener otros planes, empeorando la situación de un modo tal que en ese instante se hallaba con su vista enfocada en la contraria, todavía moviéndose a un ritmo que a cada momento parecía más íntimo y desconcertante.

ㅡNo estoy seguro de que esto vaya a funcionar, Sherlock ㅡmurmuró tragando duro, intentando controlar su respiración que parecía pugnar por salir tan acelerada como su palpitante pulso ㅡ Nadie... ㅡtropezó con las palabras distraído por la melodía que le invadía a cada minuto con mayor fuerza ㅡ... nadie va a creer que yo soy un profesional en esto.

Una excitante sensación recorría en ese momento la línea de su columna vertebral, con ráfagas de adrenalina envistiendo su figura, totalmente en pequeñas chispas las cuales sólo esperaban el sujeto/factor que les diera camino a una gran llamarada, de tan solo pensar lo primero a lo que se avecinaría con aquél caso.

Sherlock estaba que echaba lumbre.

Sus brazos, aunque relajados no disminuían fuerza por tratarse de él, quién llevaban el compás, no dejarían que su pareja de baile rebelase por un tic nervioso, como el que parecía experimentar ¿Era realmente incómodo ser quién será guiado? O ¿Le hecho de ser el detective quien proponía la idea? Por supuesto que no era mala idea, sin embargo no dejaría que el congelarse de John impidiera seguir, perdiendo el absurdamente fácil son. ㅡ Ya lo hemos hecho antes, John... A no ser que tu cabeza, tu mente, para ser preciso lleve una capa de antiadherente ㅡ Añadió con la voz de barítono que le correspondía ante la fugaz sensación ㅡHice la gráfica, posibilidades, arrojan un 50 a 50 sobre si funcionará o no... Y si no dejas de observar la estructura del piso, serán más evidente tus saberes añejos, obviamente ㅡ

Fue el momento preciso que sus pies concordaron y encajaron en una perfecta sincronía, que dibujo lo que sería el atisbo de una sonrisa en el rostro sombrío del menor de los Holmes.

La claridad dentro de su mente, estaba más presente que nunca. Algo que pudiese llamar pasión en un pasado que acaba de reavivar, era la danza, la perfección casi inhumana al interpretar alguna pieza, y ahora alguien cerca para pulir sus puntos fuertes.

Más pronto, fue que se encontró nuevamente frente a frente, tomando con ambas manos su cintura, sintiendo parte de ella elevándose en el aire, esperando el ceñir, posiblemente de las manos ajenas aferrándose de sus muñecas o brazos. No estaban seguro, pero pudo percibir un sonrojo muy tenue como para ser visto y presente como para ser ignorando, sin embargo al notarlo, no era de su compañero, era de sí mismo, reflejado en los ojos azul verdoso que se dignaban a corresponderle la mirada. Antes de que la tonada diera cabida a pasos más rugosos, fieros... Con la persisten forma de necesitar atención en todo instante, incluso de tomar la respiración ajena por su sorpresa, lo haría.

Una simple comedia o embargarlo con sensaciones que comenzarían a hervir en el cuerpo de su médico militar…

Si bien el compañero de cuarto -pues no era anormal verlo llegar a su alcoba como conocido por si casa, tomando su computador portátil o sus libros de ven en cuando, para luego devolverlos a su lugar en perfecto estado a pesar que ya eran sólo montones de hojas con pastas a los costados- no era la primera vez que se veía en una situación similar con el otro, debía reconocer que aquella sí que era la primera vez que se encontraba tan completamente descontrolado por su cercanía, una que parecía ser ayudada por la música de fondo meciéndoles al compás de una danza intensa e indescriptible, tanto como el color de ojos ajeno. Ese color; a veces se convencía de que era un gris frío, invernal, más escalofriante que una tormenta nevada, pero en otros momentos, tal y como en aquella ocasión, el azul celeste, cálido y ribeteado con verdes y las negras pupilas dilatadas, derretía el frío de la estación de hielo, confundiéndole. Ahora en esos ojos no había más que fuego, uno que paso a paso se encendía con aquel ritmo cómplice que habían logrado construir. Y nada interrumpía la letanía más que el pálpito acelerado de su propio corazón, huella de la timidez que aún imponía presencia en el rubor suave y oscuro de sus mejillas.

De hecho, aquellas sensaciones no fueron más que aumentadas cuando inesperadamente se sintió elevado en el aire, tensándose de inmediato, pero sin oponerse, solo observando con ojos impresionados mientras se dejaba llevar por el otro hacia el clímax de la música, el que parecía ser también el clímax de sus propias sensaciones y necesidades tan ocultas en su interior que eran fácilmente ignoradas.

—Sherlock —dejó salir queriendo que sonase como un reclamo por la última acción ajena, pero no consiguiéndolo, su tono estaba demasiado ahogado, demasiado afectado para tomarse como molestia.

A penas sus pies tocaron el suelo una vez más, y repentinamente cansado de reprimir sus propias ansias y necesidades, arrastró su mano por uno de los costados ajenos, empezando en la nuca, donde sus dedos fácilmente se entretejieron en las hebras rizadas, tan oscuras como el ébano y tan suaves como la seda; continuó su mano descendiendo, llegando a la mejilla y a esos pómulos marcados, acariciando allí hasta que el camino le llevó al mentón y al largo cuello contrario, a esa blanca y perfecta porción de piel.

Una vuelta, dos vueltas, y sus cuerpos se acercaban al son de la música.

Sus dedos continuaron su sendero, ahora dibujando toques en el hombro, en el brazo, en la cintura y caderas del otro hombre. No cabían dudas de que el cuerpo ajeno era firme, duro y completamente hecho para la danza.

Otra vuelta y sus pies se enredaban con perfección, mientras sus ojos se perdían en toda la grandeza de Sherlock Holmes, de ese maldito detective que ayudaba a resolver hasta los misterios que no sabía necesitasen respuesta.

— Siempre consigues lo que quieres —terminó susurrándole, con sus labios esbozando una sonrisa que ya a esas alturas, se dibujaba felizmente resignada.

Con sus largas y agiles piernas, el detective consultor, se ayudó a girar parte de su torso, girando cómo ráfaga de luz, esa misma parte, una y otra vez, admirando en contados segundos aquella interesante figura, y el perfil de John, tan relajado, antes de tomar el costado que estaba más alejado de su alcance, con la mano derecha atrayéndolo, mientras su izquierda conservaba el soporte de la del médico, inclinándose sobre el cuerpo de su pareja de baile. De un momento a otro estaban unido, de un momento a otro, sus pasos lo estaban. Tan cerca.

Los rizos color azabache del más alto se encontraban ligeramente húmedos por los intensos, rudos movimientos que cambiaban drásticamente por culpa de la melodía. Sin embargo eso no tuvo la mínima importancia, lo que ahora parecía un niño sumamente emocionado por el juguete que desde meses había ansiado... Cabía mencionar que no era un juguete lo que causaba la llamarada en sus venas; aunque dudando que fuera una combustión espontánea de sus organismo lo que fuera a dejarle tirado en cenizas sobre el piso de Baker Street; No era ni en su defecto el propio caso que tanto esperaba en esos aburridos, atosigantes, largos días del frío, nublado, pacífico y lluvioso Londres, era nada menos que la pasión que trasmitía el cuerpo de John, no por el baile, no por un asesinato, si no por el vibrar de tenerle cerca. John, ahora, era el único que resplandecía en ese plano tan íntimo. Cayendo en cuenta de que el ser envase no tenía importancia, pero si las emociones como lo describían, excitación, la acumulación de sangre en sus mejillas que regalaban en sonrojo alarmante pero a la vez llamativo desde la perspectiva del menor, la notoria dilatación de las pupilas ajenas en cual su iris dejaba ver el universo, lo atraía como miel a la abeja, probar que había en su contenedor. Sherlock estaba atrapado.

Totalmente. Sherlock esta vez, no tenía escapatoria.

Al momento de encontrarse de frente una vez más, todo se fue al diablo, la frialdad del moreno de rompió como un carbón dando paso a un diamante, cuando una de las manos grandes y duras del mayor rozaban la parte trasera de su cuello para aferrarse de sus cabellos. En ese lugar sus dedos revolotearon en ciertas hebras de su cuero cabelludo provocando el estremecimiento y enchina miento de su piel, no bastó ocultarlo, su cuello reflejó la sensación producida.

Una sola pieza lo hacía dudar, el amor a un simple baile lo descoloca, le hace reflexionar que no es el caso lo que lo ponía en esa circunstancia, la constante, atención extrema a alcanzar su meta, todo, era una mentira, jugarreta que su cerebro le hizo.

El incremento de energía que producía su hiperactividad, que disminuía la necesidad de sueño y el apetito, la causa novedosa de un crimen bien elaborado, sólo eran atisbos de los verdaderos estragos.

Si desde hace años la dopamina en su sistema se encontraba bloqueada, ahora se desarrolló cual hiedra venenosa infectando los sistemas neuro-"emocional" en los cuales se enredaba.

Aclaró la garganta, aquello debía terminar, arruinaría todo, más ya no había tiempo, pero lo peor era, que él no quería detenerlo, su razonamiento y sus sentimentalismos y emociones lo detenía de siquiera alejarse, los estaban confundiendo como nunca antes. Incluso, el detective pudo experimentar en el tiempo de tres largos minutos una intensa euforia como cuando inhalaba cocaína. La causa de sus suaves temblores, palpitaciones que se retenían solo para capturar el compás del latir ajeno, creando una sinfónica y la respiración acelerada que...

— Dime... —

Murmuró lento pero con convicción una vez salió del trance de sus dedos. Fue en vano, cerró la boca antes de que el rubio notase como se quebraba su voz de barítono. La música se volvía poco suave y más atrayente con las notas del piano que daban paso al guitarra y violín en escalas. Demonios. De la nada el ritmo por un momento se volvió una batalla, una aguerrida lucha de ver quién sería el primero en hacer caer al cuerpo ajeno. Le hizo dar varias vueltas, en translación y rotación como la luna ante el sol, desquitando las ansias de salir corriendo por los toques tan sugerentes y poco tácticos del mayor, que lo había acariciado sin mesura, que había dejado un ardor punzante donde su palmaba rozaba. En una maniobra, lo atrajo así, pegando la espalda de su "rival" contra su propio pecho, resoplando en su cuello, muy cerca de su oído, ante el golpeteo de sus cuerpos.

— Siempre... Tengo la razón para probar mis palabras, Doctor Watson — aquello relució con una sonrisa minúscula.

Antes de terminar, en una delicada moción, abrazó el cuerpo de menor altura, creando que el doctor se abrazara a si mismo mientras la mano derecha con ayuda del sonar del violín deslizaba su palma con los ritmos sobre los brazos contrarios, soltándolo, tortuosamente lento. Al estar con las manos lejos de la parte superior, Sherlock continuó bajando por su pierna, la cual en un arrebatado momento, al igual que su cuerpo, le tomó con posesión, con seguridad, como... Suyo.


End file.
